Card-Jitsu Snow
. Help vote for it to be on the mainpage. }} Card-Jitsu Snow is an upcoming game in Club Penguin, which is an upcoming part of the Card-Jitsu Series. Clouds are appearing towards the mountain you can see from the Dojo, which is a rumor where Card-Jitsu Snow might be released. It is known not to be a rumor, because Sensei has the full Amulet, which also has the Snow Gem, which means Card-Jitsu Snow is real. Trivia *In a The Club Penguin Times issue in November 2011, when asked about Card-Jitsu Snow, Sensei said the elements can be unpredictable, suggesting Card-Jitsu Snow will come at a different time than November. *On some toy websites, they have a Card-Jitsu Snow Tin for pre-order which shows a Snow Ninja on the cover. *In The Club Penguin Times issue number 323, a Ninja was interviewed for his or her thoughts on what could be in store for the new year of 2012, and he/she said, "The things I like best are surprises, like discovering new parts of the island, or new abilities", which might have been a hint for Card-Jitsu Snow. *In a post on the What's New Blog, a penguin asked if Card-Jitsu Snow will be out in November 2011. Billybob said that the team was still working on it and that it wouldn't be out for a long time. They put up a Card-Jitsu Party, since they were working on the game. *It would make the most sense that Card-Jitsu Snow would come out sometime November 2013. *If you complete the game, you become a Snow Ninja and receive the Snow Gem for your amulet. *If you look at the top-right of the new Town, there is a mountain underneath the Fire Dojo and Water Dojo, possibly being the Snow Dojo. *The Club Penguin Twitter stated that there will be a blog post some time between January 27 and February 2 about Card Jitsu Snow. The blog post is: http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/01/card-jitsu-snow-special-announcement. *In February 2013, there will be a beta test for the game, the first beta test in Club Penguin since the Beta Test Party. Gallery Sneak Peeks Spike Hike Tweet CJS.png|Spike Hike's tweet. C-J_Snow_Release_Info.png|Another tweet from Spike Hike talking about Card-Jitsu Snow. Polo Field confirms Card-Jitsu Snow in 2013.png|Polo Field on a Field Friday confirms Card-Jitsu Snow to occur in 2013. CardJitsuSnowconfirm_polotwitr.png|Polo Field confirming Card-Jitsu Snow on twitter. Cjsnowcomingsoontweetpolofield.png|A Tweet Polo Field made. Possible CJS Place.png|The possible Card Jitsu Snow place. CJScpblog.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Blog. Other ninjasnow.jpg|A confirmed Snow Ninja. tin.png|A pre-order tin. CJ_Snow.jpg|The Snow Suit and Snow Sensei. Concept Art Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 1.53.22 PM.png|A Card-Jitsu Snow tin. 119931_2_.jpg|Sensei in the Snow Suit. jgujhgjhgkjhgikjhg99o9000000.PNG|A path that may lead to the Snow Dojo. External Links *Card-Jitsu Update - What's New Blog *Tweet by Polo Field * Beta testing for Card-Jitsu Snow confirmed See also *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Snow Ninja Category:Games after Disney Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Upcoming events Category:Games after Disney Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2013 Category:Upcoming events Category:Beta